Zoids: Fuzors Episode 2
'1+1=?' 1+1=? is an episode from the anime series Zoids: Fuzors based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. It focuses on the new style of Zoids, the titular "Fuzors". =Overview= In the episode "1+1=?", Fuzor Zoids are first introduced to in earnest. The episode begins with the battle between Rastani's Black Impact Team and the Dark Assassin's Team, which consists of a Killer Dome and a Dark Spiner. The Dark Assassin begin by Fusing their two Zoids into the Killer Spiner. Unimpressed, one of the Black Impact's Blade Ligers charges the lone opponent, only to crash into the Spiner's energy shield, which snaps the Liger's blade and sends it tumbling across the ground, where it is promptly finished off with a spray of gunfire. Although the remaining Ligers spray the Killer Spiner with fire, it fails to breach the fuzor's shield. Utilising the Killer Dome's claws, the Killer Spiner picks up and throws the Blade Ligers, felling them both in one move. Upon defeat, the commentator remarks about how the act of fusing the two Zoids increased their power virtually tenfold, which is what gave them enough strength to win. (erroniously referring to the teams as "Dark Impact" and "The Black Assassins") Later, Mach Strom agrees to an exhibition match with the Dark Assassins, although they know that without sufficient information they don't stand a chance against the fuzor. Due to this, RD and Sweet head out to a Zoid Museum to see what information might be available. Unfortunately, the Liger Zero nearly breaks down in the middle of the desert, where they meet Dan, a mechanic who had been stranded after his truck broke down. He offers to help RD out in the upcoming battle and after a brief tune-up, the two return to Blue City (without Sweet). In the meantime, the battle is brought forward, forcing Sigma and Helmut to take on the Dark Assassins on their own. Again, the Dark Assassins fuse their Zoids at the beginning of the battle. Helmut's Command Wolf trades blows with the Killer Spiner, but fails to do any damage, instead he is taken out by the same claw attack that was used to defeat Rastani's Blade Liger. Sigma also opens fire, but despite his shots landing cleanly on the unshielded enemy, they simply do no damage, and the Boldguard is nearly defeated, save for RD showing up and knocking him out of the Killer Spiner's line of fire. This proves fruitless, as Sigma is promptly defeated anyway. Down to RD alone, the Killer Spiner attacks once more, but before it manages to score a successful hit, Amy shows up in her König Wolf and clamps onto the Killer Spiner's neck. She too is swiftly defeated, although the distraction gives RD a chance to use his Strike Laser Claw attack. Like every other attack, this fails to do any damage to the Dark Assassin's Zoid, which uses it's shield to block his charge. Although not defeated, RD's Zoid was rendered unable to move and the Dark Assassins moved in for the kill. It was then that the Killer Spine broke it's fusion and collapsed in a heap, as it's fusion time limit had run out, thus resulting in a draw. The episode ends there, with Sweet still stranded in the desert. =Characters= *Introduced character(s): Amy, Dan, Rattle and Malloy Dralles, Sigma, Helmut *Featured characters: Mach Storm team, Dark Assassins team =Zoids= *Dark Spiner *Killer Dome ** Killer Spiner *Blade Liger *Command Wolf *Liger Zero *Konig Wolf Trivia *A new scene was added to the Japanese version of this episode, in which RD is seen walking in on Amy in the shower (though by mistake). See also:Zoids: Fuzors Category:Fuzors Episode Category:Zoids Anime